wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire (銀河帝国, Ginga teikoku) also known as the New Order, the First Galactic Empire, the the Order or simply the Empire, and later the Old Empire was the government that rose to power in the aftermath of the Star Wars Mythology. Central authority was given to Darth Sidious, publicly known as Emperor Palpatine, who was also the Dark Lord of the Sith. For nearly two decades, the legislative body was the Imperial Senate, but it was dissolved by the Emperor shortly before the Galactic Civil War. During the reign of the Empire, countless star systems were conquered and dissident actions ruthlessly stamped out by the rapidly expanding Imperial Army and Navy. The Empire also oversaw the near extermination of the Jedi, with the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and its renovation into the newly named Imperial Palace. Background Star Wars Mythology As the Galactic Republic For at least a thousand years, the dominant governing body of the galaxy was the unicameral and democratic Galactic Republic, led by an elected Supreme Chancellor. In the last decades of its existence, the Republic Senate became mired in bureaucracy, rendering it woefully ineffectual as a governing body. Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith known publicly as Senator Palpatine of Naboo, privately lamented the declining state of the Senate, noting that the Republic was "not what it once was." Thirteen years before the Republic's end as a democracy, Darth Sidious orchestrated the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation, in order to create a leadership crisis in the Senate. Sidious used the crisis to manipulate the then–Queen of the Naboo, Amidala, into calling a Vote of No Confidence against sitting Chancellor Finis Valorum. The vote passed, and in the subsequent election, Sidious—in his public persona of Palpatine—secured the position of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic for himself. Ultimately, Sidious would be the last individual to hold this office. In the decade that followed, Sidious secretly manipulated galactic events to the extent that war became inevitable. Besides persuading a dead Jedi Master to create a secret clone army, he also tasked his Sith apprentice, Darth Tyranus, with exacerbating political tensions in the Republic and engineering a Secessionist Movement. These actions would culminate in the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the last conflict of the Republic, while Sidious himself "reluctantly" accepted emergency powers. Birth of the New Order For the duration of the war, Chancellor Palpatine remained a popular leader, remaining in office at the will of the Senate for far longer than his term technically allowed. Throughout this period, Sidious continued to consolidate and centralize his own power, paving the way for his eventual ascension to Emperor. As the war drew toward its end, the Jedi Order learned of Palpatine's true identity as Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Following an attempt to arrest him, a brief but vicious fight ensued in which several Jedi were killed at Sidious’ hands, and Sidious himself visibly injured in the struggle. The intercession of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who was a personal friend of Chancellor Palpatine, and already disillusioned with both the Order and the war, ensured Sidious' victory. The prodigal Jedi was turned to the dark side of the Force, while Sidious had a pretext upon which to turn the Republic against the Jedi. Sidious immediately seized the opportunity to order the clone army to enact Order 66: to exterminate the Jedi commanding forces across the galaxy. With this command programmed into the clones since their beginnings on Kamino, the Republic soldiers immediately turned on their Jedi commanders, and exterminated the vast majority of the Jedi Order in an instant. However certain Jedi such as Depa Billaba and Luminara Unduli initially survived the purge, while Jedi Master Uvell gave antiques dealer Antron Bach numerous Jedi scrolls, lightsabers and other objects of historical significance to hide from the Galactic Empire in an abandoned Geonosian colony on a remote moon. Shortly afterward, Sidious dispatched his new apprentice, now christened Darth Vader, to wipe out the Separatist leadership on Mustafar, following which Imperial financier Arsin Crassus plundered the Trade Federation's accounts to fund the new Imperial government. Now able to demonstrate threats to the Republic from both within and without, a visibly injured and scarred Sidious addressed the Galactic Senate to announce the reforms which had been his endgame since the beginning. To the thunderous applause of the Senators, Sidious—now known publicly as Emperor Palpatine—announced that in order to ensure safety and security, the Republic would be reorganized into the Galactic Empire. Throughout this period, dubbed the "dark times" by Jedi survivor Obi-Wan Kenobi, any survivors of Sidious' Jedi purge were systematically hunted down and killed by Darth Vader, with the assistance of at least three Inquisitors. Decades later, only four known Jedi had survived the Empire's wrath: Kenobi, Yoda, Ahsoka Tano (who went by the name "Fulcrum") and a Padawan named Caleb Dume, who changed his name to Kanan Jarrus in order to avoid detection. In order to hunt down any surviving Jedi and those in the galaxy who could sense the Force, the Empire created the Inquisitorius, an order of Force-sensitive Jedi hunters charged with finding and destroying the remaining Jedi and preventing the Force-sensitive youth of the galaxy from being used against them. The Empire also initiated Project Harvester, an clandestine operation designed to root out children with force sensitivity and detain them at an underground facility connected to the Arkanis Academy, located on the Outer Rim world of Arkanis. A Growing Rebellion The aggressive dislocation of persons and high tax rate eventually led to the development of a small insurgency against the Empire on Lothal. Although the insurgency itself (and several others across the Imperial territories) was of little consequence, the Empire did fear that various rebel cells could unite and form a more potent menace against the Empire and its interests in the Outer Rim. Imperial military command maintained a list of known Rebel sympathizers on several Outer Rim worlds, including Lothal, however most of them were not arrested due to them having powerful allies in the Senate, a known hotbed of corruption and decadence. When rumors that a Jedi was leading the insurgency begun to emerge, the Empire sent the Grand Inquisitor, a Force-sensitive Jedi hunter, to track him down. After several failures at stopping the insurgency or capturing the Jedi, Grand Moff Tarkin himself came to Lothal to put an end to the rebel threat. After Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus was captured by the Empire, his fellow rebels launched a mission to rescue him from the Imperial fleet stationed over Mustafar. During the confrontation aboard Grand Moff Tarkin's second flagship, the Sovereign, Kanan succeeded in defeating the Inquisitor after a lengthy duel. After the Inquisitor took his own life instead of facing the punishment his failure would bring, the flagship was destroyed by its damaged reactor. As the rebels attempted to escape in some stolen TIE fighters, a fleet of Rebel ships came out of hyperspace and protected the TIE fighters before making the jump to hyperspace. The fleet, commanded by former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, was part of a larger rebel movement across the entire galaxy which included several cells, led by Tano and Imperial Senator Bail Organa. Following rumors of the Imperial defeat over Mustafar, spontaneous riots and unrest on several Imperial worlds occurred, including Lothal. As a result, Grand Moff Tarkin returned to Lothal to reimpose order, as well as to find the rebels and destroy them. The size of the rebellion had also caused concern in the higher ranks of the Empire. With the Grand Inquisitor's death, the Emperor sent his loyal enforcer, Darth Vader, to Lothal to quash the threat to the Empire's reign. The resulting efforts by Darth Vader to crush the Lothal rebels resulted in the brutal Siege of Lothal, in which Imperial authorities deployed multiple Imperial-class Star Destroyers into orbit and outlying settlements such as the Lothal re-settlement camp 43 were burned to the ground, with its inhabitants held captive in an effort to intimidate those who may hold rebellious sympathies, as well as draw the rebels out of hiding. The Empire also initiated a planet-wide lockdown, in which any ship leaving the planet would be destroyed. The Lothal rebels, now part of a larger rebel cell composed of Commander Sato and Phoenix Squadron along with Jedi Purge survivor Ahsoka Tano had earlier arrived on the planet in order to rescue Prime Minister Maketh Tua, who fearing for her life promised to give the rebels a list of rebel sympathizers, as well as reveal the true intention as to why the Empire had come to Lothal. Complications with the rescue resulted in Tua's death, which Agent Kallus blamed on the rebels in order to turn public opinion against them. After a fight with Sith Lord Darth Vader, the rebels barely managed to escape onboard a Sentinel-class landing craft, and escape the planet-wide lockdown by agreeing to give three of six Colicoid 49-v99 Deflectors to smuggler Lando Calrissian in return for masking transponders, which allowed them to confuse the Imperial blockade and escape the planet. Unbeknownst to the rebels, a tracking device had been secured onboard the vessel, and upon arrival at the rebel fleet a lone TIE Advanced x1 piloted by Darth Vader was single-handedly able to destroy multiple RZ-1 A-wing interceptors as well as disable the command ship Phoenix Home. However during the battle, Ezra, Jarrus and Tano attempted to use the force so as to learn more about the Sith Lord's identity, only to have Tano, and Vader realize each other's true existence. With the rebel fleet driven into hiding, Darth Vader reported his findings to Darth Sidious, while another Inquisitor was dispatched to destroy the rebels and their Jedi leaders. Eventually, the Rebels Next Door would be formed in the few short years before the destruction of the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin, with the Alliance's Sixty-First Mobile Infantry striking at Imperial-held worlds such as Mygeeto, Crucival and Vir Aphshire for at least over two months prior. Paul Gekko Arc Battle of Dens Before the Kingdom of Izumogakure, the Rebels Next Door captured the plans for the Death Star, seeking to find a weakness and exploit it to destroy the battle station. Imperial forces commanded by Darth Vader captured one of the leaders of the Alliance and the one who was in possession of the plans, Imperial Senator and Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa; who, unknown to Vader, was in reality his own daughter. While nearly all of the old institutions of the Republic had been swept away in the intervening decades, this provided Sidious the opportunity to finally wipe away the last vestiges of the old democracy, and dissolve the Imperial Senate permanently. With this, governance of the various systems of the Empire came to be directly under the purview of the Regional Governors and the Imperial military. Organa's presence, and her refusal to give up the location of the Alliance's base, precipitated Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's decision to test-fire the newly-completed Death Star's primary weapon on her homeworld, Alderaan. In an instant, the Imperial military's superweapon utterly destroyed the populous, influential world. In so doing, Tarkin hoped not only to force Organa to submit, but also to strike fear into any others who sought to rebel against Imperial rule. Soon after the destruction of Alderaan, dubbed "the Disaster" by Alderaanian refugees, vigils for the dead were held on Coruscant's Level 3204, with many on the level having formerly lived on Alderaan. However, as soon as the circumstances behind the event became clear, the once peaceful vigils turned into violent riots, with many calling for justice and revolution against the Empire. Imperial stormtroopers and Coruscant underworld police were soon called in to restore the peace, and began arresting and eventually relocating those who would question Imperial rule. Eventually, Organa was rescued from the Death Star by the unlikely alliance of Han Solo, a smuggler, Jedi survivor Obi-Wan Kenobi, who later sacrificed himself in his duel with Darth Vader, and her unknowing twin brother, Luke Skywalker. The group escaped the Imperial fortress and fled to the Alliance base on Dens; pursued by the Death Star. At Dens, the Empire and the Rebels engaged in a major battle, with the fate of the rebellion hanging in the balance. Despite destroying a great many of the Alliance's starfighters and Rebels Next Door Operatives with their 20x40 Technology, the battle ultimately ended up a major defeat for the Imperial forces, when young Skywalker successfully fired the shot which destroyed the Imperial battle station which is from the help of Cree Gekko. The Death Star was destroyed, marking the Rebellion's first major victory against the Empire. Eventually, the Rebels were forced to leave the site of their victory, fleeing the Empire once again. In order to maximize on the Empire's weakness following the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebels begun to conduct dozens of raids against Imperial targets to weaken the now-vulnerable Empire. In addition to attacks carried out on the shipyards of Kuat and a supply base on Imdaar, a Rebel team composed of Leia Organa, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker assaulted and destroyed the Empire's largest armament factory on Cymoon 1, severely undermining Imperial military production. Battle of Hoth While the loss of both Tarkin and the Death Star itself were significant, Imperial resolve toward putting down the rebellion only increased. For the next three and a half years, Imperial forces under the direct command of Darth Vader relentlessly pursued the Alliance. While the hunt was personal for Vader, having learned that the young rebel Skywalker was actually his son, the Imperial military nevertheless scoured the galaxy with Imperial probe droids. Eventually, the Empire's search came to fruition when one of its probe droids located the Alliance's new base on the ice planet Hoth. The massive Imperial fleet, led by the command ship Executor, arrived in the system and deployed ground forces at the Moorsh Moraine, a glacial feature on the planet in preparation for a major assault on the Alliance forces at Echo Base. Overwhelmed, the rebels were forced to flee, and the Empire claimed a decisive victory. The Imperial pursuit of the rebels, however, did not stop at Hoth. The Imperial fleet continued to chase down the fleeing rebels, pursuing Leia Organa and now-General Han Solo into the Hoth asteroid belt. Though Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon, did manage to elude Imperial pursuit, Vader engaged the services of bounty hunters to track down the fleeing Alliance leadership. One of these bounty hunters was successful in tracking Organa and Solo back to Cloud City on Bespin, enabling Imperial forces to capture them and lay a trap for Luke Skywalker. The trap was eventually sprung, and Skywalker learned of his true relation to Vader, but the Imperial forces found themselves betrayed and, at least initially, overwhelmed by Cloud City's local authorities. The rebel leaders escaped Imperial custody again, but not without cost. Skywalker was maimed in a duel with Vader, while Solo was frozen in carbonite and handed over to the bounty hunter. Battered and bruised, the Alliance was once again in flight from pursuing Imperial forces. Battle of Endor With the Alliance Fleet assembled over Sullust, the Emperor decided to proactively approach the rebel problem. Rather than guard the station's secrets, as with the first Death Star, Sidious opted to leak just enough information to bait the Alliance into striking at the station before it was completed—including the fact that he would be overseeing the final stages of the station's construction personally. Unknown to the rebels, large portions of the Imperial Starfleet had already began massing in the Hudalla system, while Imperial engineers had ensured that the new Death Star's main weapon was fully operational. Eventually, Imperial military command had discreetly moved the gathered warships to a staging point on the far side of the Endor's moon, where the Death Star was orbiting. Simultaneously, a legion of Imperial troops was deployed on the surface to stop any attempt at sabotaging the station's ground-based SLD-26 planetary shield generator, which neutralized any attempt at directly assaulting the station. Imperial intelligence reports indicated that Sidious' trap was indeed well underway when it was discovered that the rebel fleet was massing at Sullust, as a staging ground for their strike at Endor. Per the Emperor's design and command, Imperial military authorities were ordered to ignore the buildup so that the rebels would commit their entire force to a doomed attack. When the Alliance fleet arrived en masse, the Emperor's trap was sprung. The rebel ground forces had taken the bait and been captured, allowing the Death Star's shield to remain active, while the Imperial fleet moved into position to trap the rebels. With the Alliance Fleet trapped between the bulk of the Imperial fleet and a shielded, fully-operational Death Star, victory for the Empire seemed assured. Down on the surface of Endor, the tables were turned on the Imperial forces when they were unexpectedly attacked by the planet's indigenous Ewok population, giving the Alliance ground forces a free hand to destroy the Death Star's shield generator. With the shield down, Alliance starfighters led by Lando and Cree Gekko were able to launch an assault on the Imperial station's reactor core. Meanwhile, aboard the station, a blow of an entirely different kind was struck against the Empire. A captive Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi in his own right, was successful in convincing Darth Vader to turn on his master. Vader—once again Anakin Skywalker—seized the Imperial head of state and hurled him down a shaft to his death. Soon after, the rebel starfighters were successful in attacking the Death Star's reactor core. The station was destroyed; like its predecessor, lost with all hands. With the loss of both the Emperor and his right-hand man, Vader, the destruction of the Death Star itself, and significant losses inflicted on the Imperial fleet, the Imperial remnants were forced to withdraw to the Annaj system. The Empire had suffered a decisive defeat leading to the Rebels Next Door's Perfect Victory. This Victory leads to the birth of Tamakachi and Tetramaru and also the Tenth Age of the Kings Next Door. Legacy With the Empire's collapse, many of the Emperor's servants fled into the Modern Planet of Dens with some of the regime's greatest secrets. There for nearly three decades after Endor, the Empire's second true successor state would coalesce as the mysterious Galactic Eggman Empire (which is transformed from the Konoha Republic) and the true successor state would coalesce as the mysterious First Order. Inspired by the previous Galactic Empire and composed of various military leaders of the former regime, the Evil Scientist, Dr. Eggman. Gallery Galactic Empire (Fan-made) Sprites.png Galactic Empire (2016) Sprites.png Category:Nations Category:Organizations